


Harry Fuckin' Styles

by DominoSatcher



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst and Humor, Boys Kissing, Closeted Character, Coming Out, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Funny, Gay Male Character, High School, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Making Up, Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality, Prom, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominoSatcher/pseuds/DominoSatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is the cocky captain of the footy team and shoe-in for prom king, but at a school where a prank at prom is a tradition, what happens when that tradition goes too far and crosses a line?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Fuckin' Styles

“I'll tell you exactly who's gonna get prom king,” Louis said to Liam as his friend produced a hidden flask and poured a generous helping of vodka into Louis' punch, “It's gonna be that fuckin' Styles kid.”

“No fuckin' way, Lou,” Liam said as he spiked his own punch. He shook the flask, figured it was about half-way empty, and held his cup up to Louis who tapped his own against it. They both took large gulps which were followed by a terse wince from the powerful kick the cheap vodka provided to the school's tart beverage, then continued, “It's gonna be that Zayn dude, the one with the streak of blond in his hair that smokes. Or used to, I don't know, haven't seen him with one in his lip in a while.”

“No, I'm telling you, that Styles kid has it in the bag,” Louis took another sip of his drink and groaned the beginning of his description, “Come on, man. Seriously, he's captain of the footy team, he's always been the smart kid in class on top of it, and he's just...”Louis shuddered and took another hard pull on his drink, trying to ignore the unappealing burn the cheap vodka added to the punch. Fucking attractive, that's what he was, but saying that aloud seemed like admitting that all of the attention that bastard got was justified in some way. Louis was quickly getting a buzz from the vodka on an empty stomach, but he was not anywhere near a territory where he was prepared to admit defeat to Harry fucking Styles.

The theme of the prom was 'A Night in Vegas,' so the auditorium of their school was covered in several flashing lights and gaudy displays in order to imitate the ridiculous, flashy displays that Las Vegas, Nevada had to offer. Of course, this gave some girls license to dress as if they worked on the Vegas strip and dance like they worked in a Vegas gentleman's club, but after the heavy petting had gotten far enough out of hand, the teachers at the school stepped in and, after sending several students home, managed to quell the rising rebellion in the ranks. All of the small refreshments had been set up on what honestly looked like a bathtub, but had been lined with green felt and a few other decorations to make it resemble a craps table near the back of the auditorium. Across, at the front, there was a small stage which stood three feet off the ground. The party planning committee had placed a smoke machine on both sides of the stage which, over the course of the night, had filled the auditorium with a thick haze. The committee had also hired a DJ who, despite wearing multiple hats, chains, and a pair of knock-off Rayban sunglasses, very suspiciously resembled the guy who maintained the greens on the footy pitch. 

“Yeah, I guess it really could be either of them,” Liam shrugged as he sipped his drink, “Looks like they're about to start the announcements, though.” Liam indicated to Louis that their English teacher, the head of the party planning committee, had taken the stage and was scowling as the 'DJ' tried to show her how the microphone worked. Louis laughed at the face she was making and how easily older people seemed to get confused by technology, even when it's being explained to them in a very slow, condescending voice. At least, he guessed that's what was happening since the teacher looked confused, but the DJ was becoming more animated with his body language. Louis took a sip of his drink. Fucking gross, but what's a Vegas prom without some questionable vodka?

“T-testing, testing...” The teacher scowled at the crowd in the auditorium for a moment before realizing that they could, in fact, hear her voice, and continued, “Well, we hope you're all having a good time now that we aren't having to peel students off of each other like strips of Velcro. Before we get started with the big reveal of prom king and queen, we just have a few bits of information that we have to sort through, okay?” Everyone in the auditorium groaned in unison. “First things first, whoever thinks that it's funny to put dirty... extremely dirty... undergarments up on display on the flag pole – you're not funny and the principal would really like the school's flag back. If you return the flag tonight, you'll only get suspended for three days instead of a month.”

A student crashed onto the stage and screamed at the top of his lungs. He was in nothing but his skivvies and a pair of running shoes, but had the school's flag wrapped around his throat and tied in a knot to resemble a cape. He posed as the teacher on stage stared at him, her jaw slack in horror, then darted off the stage. A low rumble of mixed laughs and gasps spread across the auditorium as the student sprint through the crowd then darted out the rear doors of the auditorium with two teachers chasing behind him. 

“Well, it certainly never fails that you students try to find some way to make this night equally confusing and revolting.” The teacher sighed into the microphone. It was true, though. Louis could remember the series of pranks that had been played out at prom every single year he had been going to school there. During his first year, a few of the jocks decided to reenact the movie Carrie and dumped a huge bucket of fake blood they had stolen from the theatre department onto a girl named Cher. At first, she was disgusted by what she thought was real blood, but then she full into a full rage that ended with most of the boys involved having deep gashes on their face and necks from her flying fingernails of fury. Louis had trouble deciding who had more blood on them by the end of the night, but he definitely did not regret letting the students into the theatre department after hours. During his second year, one of the cheerleaders who was also in the theatre program with Louis actually spent the first few months of school lying and saying she was pregnant for the sake of 'going into labor' when prom rolled around. She had rigged a surprisingly elaborate fake baby bump with a large water balloon underneath to simulate her water breaking. Everyone was shocked and only when the ambulances arrived did anyone even catch on that she was faking the pregnancy. Louis wanted to make her a fake Oscar for her dedication to her craft, but also wanted to avoid her because the only person who would go that far for a prank surely had to be clinical. Now, during his third year, some blond student had stolen the school's flag, strung up underwear in its place, and then darted through the auditorium practically in the nude. Louis thought this year seemed a little lackluster, but he was certain that they had something better in store for this year. 

“That Niall guy's a trip,” Liam said, watching as one of the footy coaches tackled Niall in the hallway outside the auditorium. The weighted doors swung closed just as Niall had managed to wriggle out of the coach's grasp, leaving behind just one shoe, flag still wrapped around his neck. “Seriously, if they had a class clown award, it'd have to go to that guy, hands down.”Louis raised his cup to cheers his agreement.

“I'm telling you, though, ten pounds says that Styles is the prom king. Fuckin' sod.” Louis took another long pull at his drink, finishing it in one gulp. As he tilted his jaw back down, that's when he caught a glimpse of Harry fuckin' Styles. He had some blonde girl wrapped around his arm near the left foot of the stage, like he was ready to just accept his award and move on with the night. 

“What's your problem with that guy, anyway?” Liam took another sip of his drink, eyeing Louis' sharp stare across the room at the younger guy. He had known Louis for a while and knew that Louis could be a snide son of a bitch sometimes, but he had never seen anywhere stare at another person with such an intense disdain before. It seemed like Louis, who had never even said the words “I hate them” next to one another before, genuinely hated Harry Styles, or, as Louis always referred to him, “Harry fuckin' Styles.”

“Just don't like cocky, arrogant assholes, that's all,” Louis shrugged, turning his gaze back to Liam. He rolled his eyes, then returned his gaze back to Harry. The problem he had with Harry Styles ran much deeper than just not liking someone who was cocky. Hell, people probably thought that he was pretty arrogant himself. Even during his first year, Louis had managed to seize several lead roles in multiple school plays, which was fairly uncommon. The theatre program had an unspoken rule about students going through the process of 'paying their dues,' but when someone is just talented, it becomes much harder to deny them a role that someone else just would not do justice. The same could be said about Harry Styles, who went on to become captain of the footy team when he made it to secondary school. It was just undeniable that the two were both exceptional at what they did in school. What many people did not know was that the only reason that Harry fuckin' Styles was such a talented footy player was all due to the training and practice he went through during childhood with a certain Louis Tomlinson, to which he never attributed anything. Louis never sought recognition for Harry's talent, of course, but when the person who you spent 90 percent of your time with during childhood, who you taught to play the game, and who you used to be best friends with up and forgets about you when the two of you both reach secondary school, it is pretty damn easy to harbor a little bitterness. Louis grabbed the ladle in the punchbowl and filled his cup about halfway with punch, then handed his cup to Liam who promptly topped the drink off with vodka.

“Whatever you say, Lou,” Liam screwed the lid of the flask on after adding another generous pour of the liquid into his own drink. “I think they're about the make the big reveal.” Louis had been lost in his own thoughts for the pre-reveal announcements, but returned his focus to the stage as the teacher opened the first of the two envelopes in her hands.

“Ladies and gentlemen, your prom king for this year is Mr. Harry Styles!” The auditorium erupted in applause as the curly-haired footy captain strode his way up the stairs on the side of the stage to accept his crown, which the teacher placed on his head. Louis scoffed and held his hand out as Liam swore and began to fish out his wallet. He watched as the teacher placed that ridiculous crown onto Harry's head and how it caused his curls to dance momentarily as they shimmied to make room for the fluffy liner of the crown. He made a disgusted noise, partly at how predictable his classmates were and partly because he liked how the crown looked on Harry's head. The gold colors clashed with his grey suit, regardless. He pocketed the money as Liam placed it in his hand.

“What'd I tell you, Li? Like saying it's going to snow when there's already a foot on the ground.”

“Yeah, I guess it's not that surprising,” Liam's voice trailed off as he scanned the auditorium. Louis noticed his friend smirk when he caught a glimpse of Zayn, who stood near the other corner and looked like he could honestly give a shit less about anything.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” the teacher said, tearing the seal on the other envelope, “your prom queen is...”

“Taylor Swift,” Louis said flatly, finishing off his second drink. He tossed the cop into the bin next to the refreshments table and leaned against it.

“Louis... Tomlinson? Is that supposed to be Louise...?” The teacher winced at the small writing on the envelope as confusion broke out across the auditorium in the form of confused whispers and mumbles rumbling across the room. 

Louis stood there with his jaw hanging limply from his mouth. No fucking way. Absolutely no fucking way in hell was this the prank this year. Pranks are supposed to be funny and this was not funny at all. Louis felt his stomach drop and the urge to throw up wrapped around him like a boa constrictor. He heard a few voices which seemed to say “Over there!”to indicate where he was, thenr realized a majority of the student body had turned back to where Louis and Liam had perched. Louis was used to having everyone's attention on him during school plays, but this kind of attention was much worse. This was the kind of attention that called attention to part of your personality, said it was wrong, and left you with nothing to do but be the victim of just being. Louis felt like his knees were going to give out as he looked up and made eye contact with Harry fuckin' Styles. The curly-haired bastard was just standing there staring like nothing had happened!

“Holy shit, Lou.” Liam grabbed his friend by his shoulder and started to lead him towards the doors that the blond prankster had fled through, but was assaulted by the doors flying open as the caped prankster flew back into the auditorium and made another break from the stage. Another series of laughs and groans escaped from students and Liam took advantage to evacuate Louis from the situation. Once the two had reached the parking lot behind the auditorium, Louis collapsed onto a parking bumper and placed his head in his hands, silent. 

“God, that was so fucked up... Shit, Lou...” Louis had just come out to Liam earlier on in the year and had told a few other friends, but at some point, someone had let the word slip to someone it shouldn't have and the news began to circulate across the school. As the only somewhat out gay student at the school, Louis had to deal with hushed whispers when he passed by, but, for the most part, it had been easy to handle because it was not a big deal. At least, that's what Louis thought.

“Fucking hell, Liam.” Louis groaned and rubbed his eyes as he tried to get his world to quit tilting. Damn vodka. “J-just give me a minute, yeah? Go make sure that it's not getting worse inside? Please?” Louis looked up at Liam pleadingly. He did not really care one way or the other if things were getting worse inside because they were already pretty bad. He just really needed a moment alone to process what had just happened. He helped with the prank two years ago and now some of the same people had turned him into the prank. It was pretty twisted.

Liam nodded his agreement and hurried back inside to try to catch the rest of the announcements. Louis just sat as the doors to the auditorium clanged shut behind him. A few moments later, he heard them swing back open. Great, things had already gotten worse and this was Liam coming to tell him that he was going to have to change his name, leave his life behind, burn of his fingerprints, and move to a small mountain village in Siberia to escape the embarrassment.

“Lou.”

Fuck. Louis knew that voice. It did not belong to Liam, though. He turned his gaze up at the person who rounded where he was sitting and saw who was standing in front of him. “Harry fuckin' Styles. Sod off.” He put his head back into his hands and groaned.

“Yeah, I deserve that,” Harry admitted, cupping his hand around the back of his neck. “I'm sorry that happened, Lou. That was really fucked up. Someone stuffed the ballot box apparently to screw with the vote, I guess.”

“No shit, Nancy Drew?” Louis didn't look up until he felt hands on his shoulders. Harry had kneeled in front of him. He noticed now that Harry had taken off his crown and truly looked concerned. It was like a kick in the heart.

“Hey, hey, are you okay?” Harry's eyebrows were scrunched together and his face was twisted in a concerned scowl. Louis wanted to punch him in the chest, but also kind of wanted to hug him. He concluded that he wanted to punch Harry in the chest and vodka wanted to hug Harry. That seemed more accurate.

“You're joking, right? I just got kicked out of the closet right on my ass, so no, Harry, I'm not fucking okay.” Louis swatted Harry's hands off his shoulders and tried to stand up, but ended up stumbling over the parking bumper and falling to the ground. He groaned. The fall had not hurt him, but it definitely didn't make his night any better. He just wanted to shrink until no one could seem him then wake up.

“Lou, shit!” Harry tried to help Louis to his feet, but Louis swatted at him again.

“I'm fucking fine Harry and I certainly don't need your fucking help!” Louis clapped a hand over his mouth when he realized his voice had risen to a definitive scream. Leave it to Harry to really get him worked up. 

“Lou, I'm sorry.” Harry hung his head and scuffed his foot against the pavement.

“Well, I'm fucking sorry, too, that I even ever fucking told anyone at this shit place -”

“Not about that, Lou,” Harry cut Louis off, “I'm sorry about what a shit I've been all year.” Louis looked at Harry incredulously. Now he really wanted to punch Harry and also really wanted to hug him. This time, maybe half of the desire to hug him was vodka, but the other half – no, that was definitely vodka, too. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Louis grasped his hand into his hair, his knuckles turning white. “So, you pick now, this night, right after that, to bring this shit up, too?” Louis turned away from the boy and forced himself back up to his feet. Louis wanted to stand up and walk away. Vodka wanted to sit down and possibly take a nap.

“Lou, everyone already knew. That's... that's why I was kind of a shit and ended up trying to keep my distance.”

“What the fuck does that even mean, Harry?” Louis definitely had been bothered by Harry's behavior after he became footy captain, but he had not realized the depth of his anger until now as it all spilled over the edge and out of his mouth. Vodka really wanted to make sure Louis was screaming, too. Vodka, Louis concluded, is a pushy bastard. Louis spun around to face Harry not sure what to expect. He still did not expect what he saw, though. Harry's eyes were starting to puff, his lips were starting to swell, and his cheeks were starting to flush. Shit, Harry looked like he was about to cry. Louis wanted to tell him to stop, but vodka decided to tell him, “You don't get to cry when nothing's happened to you tonight, Harry.”

“It means that I was afraid to be seen with you, because I was afraid that people would notice, Lou.” Harry kept his gaze towards the ground and scuffed the pavement again.

“Notice what...?” Louis paused for a moment. Did Harry know? Louis thought that he had always managed to keep his feelings for Harry pretty subtle. Harry was also kind of dense, so it never seemed to need much hiding. Had Harry not been as dense as Louis had thought? His pulse was racing so quickly Louis swore he could feel his blood pumping without even having to check a pulse point.

Harry hesitated for a moment, then quickly spit out: “How much I really fucking like you, Lou.” Did Louis hear that right or did vodka hear that wrong? Surely that one was vodka, right? “I really fucking like you, Lou. I always have, ever since we were kids.” Louis didn't have that much vodka, did he? “Honestly, when she said that you were prom queen, my mind didn't even go to how fucked up it was, at first. I was too happy thinking of the idea of us being able to do something together again.” Louis definitely is never drinking again. “Or do something together... like a date.” Ever again.

Louis stood there in silence for a moment. He searched for a response, but his mind was blank. He was still mostly convinced that vodka had stolen his sense and driven him into some strange mental disorder that people had a one-in-a-trillion chance to get.

“Lou, I'm so fucking sorry.” Harry walked up to Louis and wrapped his arms around the slightly intoxicated teen, which yanked Louis back into his senses. It wasn't vodka. It definitely was not vodka.

“Hazza...” Louis shyed away slightly as Harry brushed Louis' fringe out of his eyes.

“Haven't heard that one in a while, Boobear.” Harry chuckled. He ran his thumb down Louis' cheek after he brushed aside Louis' fringe and Louis decided to listen to vodka's advice and curled into the touch of Harry's hand.

“I guess I can't really ask why you were afraid other people would notice, all things considered, but why wouldn't you at least tell me. I've been... so fucking angry at you, Haz.” Louis realized that one of his hands had come to rest on Harry's chest and, wow, had all that exercise from footy done Harry's muscle definition right.

“I just did, Lou.” Harry smirked. “I know, I know, I didn't really realize it until I saw you leave the auditorium, but Liam came back inside, honestly. I just really didn't want you to have to deal with this shit by yourself. That's not fair.” Harry's hand still lingered on Louis' cheek. Louis minded it less with each sentence Harry spoke.

“You're such an idiot, Haz,” Louis shook his head at the curly-haired boy as the corners of his mouth curled up in a smirk. 

“So, do the prom king and queen kiss or what?”

“No, the prom king and queen dance, you know -” Louis' point-blank explanation was cut off by Harry leaning closer to Louis and placing his forehead against Louis'. Vodka told Louis to shut the hell up, which he did. Then, their lips met. Harry continued to cup the side of Louis' face as he slid his other arm around the small of Louis back. Louis' hand clutched onto the fabric of Harry's suit's vest, wrinkling the fabric. The kiss seemed to last forever. Louis accepted that feeling eagerly.

“You know,” Harry said, breaking the kiss, “Rum goes with the school punch a lot better.” He chuckled, pulling Louis in for another kiss.

Louis shook his head and smiled. “Harry fuckin' Styles.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed ! xx


End file.
